the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Dorf
DORF= Pilot Data: Missions Participated: Operation Metalfury: Successful deployment. Operation Starbound: Successful deployment. Operation Crossfire: KIA. Known Information: Dorf was working in Canada as a mechanical engineer for an aerospace manufacturer. After finding his suit he decided to help with the fight against the Tumblr Armor. Not much is known about Dorf as he kept to himself when not drinking or trying to reverse engineer his suits weapons. Confirmed KIA during invasion of Sydney. Suit Data: Build Under TE Rules: NAME: "The White" TYPE: Medium Naga (10/255) SKILLS: Relentless, Feedback, Courier 3 DEX 3 DUR 10 POW 4 REC 4 SPD 4 STR FEATURES: SUIT A.I.: None USER INTERFACE: Manual (FREE), Hawkeye (15/255) HUD: Suit Status (FREE), COMMS: Radio Transmitter (FREE) WEAPONS: WMG x9(195/255) UPGRADES: EC 1 (FREE), Storage (FREE), Capacitor (215/255), Spare Energy Cell (255/255) |-| Valkyrie= Pilot Data: Missions Participated: Operation: Fallen Palace Operation: Heart of Darkness Operation: Vannai Don't Surf Operation: New Republic (KIA) Operation: Vector to the Heavens (In Progress) Commanding Officer: Operation: Kim Jong Steal Operation: Hardball Operation: Comet Thunder Operation: Falling Star Liberation of Port Moresby Operation: Capitol Patrol Operation: To End All Things OTB: Crime & Punishment Operation: Blood Diamonds: Mission of Mercy (Othinus) Operation: Blood Diamonds 2 (Othinus) Operation: Mothership Operation: Mountain Rush Known Information: Valkyrie is from the city of Trondheim, Norway. She was working there as a kindergarten teacher before suitfall. A shy person, she had a small, close group of friends from university and work. She was taught her religion by her parents who always told her that someday the gods would call for warriors again. How right they were when the suits fell to Earth. Three weeks after, she woke to devastation. Wandering looking for friends and family she eventually joined Moqaddas. While there she was placed as a liaison for Command for several missions. Confirmed KIA in Egypt during a mission. Spent nearly a year in cyberbrain stasis before returning for the final shot at the Vannai mothership. Was immediately pressed into commanding said mission. AI: Othinus Imagine the smuggest shitposter you know. Now make it into a 5 foot tall hologram of a cute girl and you have Othinus. The tech savvy of the duo, Othinus handles most of the suit's hacking and sensor systems. Has little patience for idiots. During Alvilda's period of stasis, Othinus ran several missions to help deal with the loss of her closest friend. Suit Data: Build Under TE Rules: NAME: Alvilda Elofsdottir NAME: Alvilda Elofsdottir SUIT CALL SIGN: Valkyrie AFFILIATION: Moqaddas Mythology TYPE: Sexy Light Biped (10/340) SKILLS: Celerity, Overload, Crossfire 8 DEX 1 DUR 8 POW 4 REC 4 SPD (6 in flight) 3 STR FEATURES: Flight (30/340) SUIT A.I.: Agent (40/340) USER INTERFACE: Brain Implant (60/340) HUD: Basic/Advanced Suit Status (65/340) Night Vision (75/340) Radar (85/340) COMMS: Radio (FREE) Worm Platform (95/340) Spider (100/340) Spyware (105/340) Defense Maze (115/340) WEAPONS: Particle Edge Blade x2 and Battle Axe (145/340) Metro Special w/ Explosive Buckshot (170/340) Flamethrower (185/340) M40 Sweetwater (205/340) SCORPION (FREE) DEFENSES: Light Shield (210/340) SHIELD LINKS: Parry Shield (215/340) DRONES: Avatar (upgraded) (235/340) -Hardlight projector -Night Vision -Thermal Vision UPGRADES: Cyber Brain (245/340) Duelist (255/340) Manouever Rockets (265/340) Sub-Armour Pistons (275/340) Collapsable 1/2 (285/340) Uplift (295/340) Ghost (300/340) Polyglot Old Norse, German, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Russian, Spanish, French, Chinese (305/340) Capacitor 1/2 (325/340) Armor Plating (335/340) Grappling Hooks (340/340) Bonuses: Melee Attack: -54 Dodge: -40 COM: +8 (Metro), +12 (Flamethrower) TECH: -5 penalty |-|Rampart= Pilot Data: Missions Participated: Operation: New Republic Operation: Monster Hunter (KIA) Known Information: All that is known about Rampart is that he was legally blind and became the much less successful second coming of DORF. He died in Operation Monster Hunter due to Wave Motion Gun cascade failure. Suit Data: Build Under TE Rules: NAME: Rampart FACTION: Armor Corps TYPE: Fortress Overlord (10/300) 1 DEX 5 DUR 11 POW 1 REC 3 SPD 5 STR FEATURES: Levitation (FREE) SUIT A.I.: Soldier (20/300) USER INTERFACE: Brainwave (30/300) HUD: Suit Status (FREE) COMMS: Radio Transmitter (FREE) WEAPONS: WMG x12 (270/300) DEFENCES: None UPGRADES: EC 1 (FREE), Storage (FREE), Cyber Brain (280/300), Veteran Soul/Martial Arts (290/300), Manouever Rockets (300/300) |-|Vampir= Pilot Data: Missions Participated: Operation: Ride the Lightning Operation: Broken Arrow (KIA) Known Information: Russian amateur pilot and slavaboo on /k/. Thought to have died in Broken Arrow but was found to be alive in Broken Arrow 2. Current status unknown. Suit Data: Build Under TE Rules: FACTION: Armor Corps TYPE: Avian Mount Medium (40/300) 3 DEX 3 DUR 4 POW 4 REC 9 SPD 4 STR FEATURES: Flight (FREE) Levitation (FREE) SUIT A.I.: None USER INTERFACE: Manual Controls (FREE) HUD: Suit Status (FREE) Hawkeye (FREE) Nightvision (FREE) Radar (50/300) Thermal Vision (60/300) COMMS: Radio Transmitter (FREE) WEAPONS: Missile x8 (220/300) DEFENCES: Light Shield (225/300) Armor Plating (230/300) UPGRADES: Spare Energy Cell (270/300) Sub-Armor Pistons (280/300) Kinetic Stabilizers (290/300) Manuevering Rockets (300/300) |-|Kingfisher= Pilot Data: Missions Participated: Operation Skeleton: Clear Sky Operation Fastball (KIA) Known Information: Phoenix Collective mercenary under the Birdrush Corporation. Works solely for money instead of any higher calling. Died after attacking allies in during a mission in China in order to kill River Tam. Suit Data: FACTION: Phoenix Collective: Raven TYPE: Quadruped Mesh (10/300) 7 DEX 2 DUR 3 POW 5 REC 4 SPD 2 STR FEATURES: Levitation (20/300) SUIT A.I.: Soldier (30/300) USER INTERFACE: Brain Harness (40/300) HUD: B/ASS (45/300) Hawkeye (50/300) Night Vision (60/300) Radar (70/300) COMMS: Radio Transmitter (FREE) Free Space Optical Transmitter (80/300) WEAPONS: Helion Lance Rifle (100/300) Railgun (120/300) Sharpshooter (135/300) DEFENCES: Heavy Shield (145/300) EMP Shield (155/300) DRONES: Scout (160/300) UPGRADES: Cyberbrain (170/300) Marksman (180/300) Kinetic Stabilizers (190/300) Maneuvering Rockets (200/300) Sub-Armor Pistons (210/300) Armor Plating (220/300) Capacitor 1 (230/300) MISC: Double Up The Token BONUSES: COMBAT: 20 (SUIT ONLY) DODGE: 27 Melee: 22 TECH: -5 Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Suits Category:Pilots Category:Medium Category:Light Category:Fortress